


Savior

by BlackPuzzle



Category: Naruto, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family Fluff, M/M, Realistic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 08:25:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12229182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackPuzzle/pseuds/BlackPuzzle
Summary: It’s not that she minds being one of the 20% of the population without a quirk. No, what strikes her nerve, is when she sees her precious people getting hurt, beaten to pulp, then left dying on the streets. To some certain extent, she manages to protect them, but it wasn’t enough. They just die over and over again! With that, she’s determined to rescue victims of the oppressors, and restore true justice to the world. She can’t be a hero, no that title is too pure, too naive. No she wants to become something greater. She’ll be a Savior.





	Savior

Prologue

  
Izuku is running. From what, he doesn’t know, but his four years old body can barely keep up with his mind's demands of going faster. His little legs pump out as much power as he can produce, nearly tripping over roots and crashing into a tree. He adapts and manage. He always manage, like back when his childhood friend decided to give him a beating and told him to- “fuck off, Deku!”.Sure, Kacchan wasn’t nice, still is, but at least he wasn’t as scary as this, whatever this thing is.

Izuku swerves his body to the right, dodging several trees in the process. His canvas rucksack swaying with his movements weighted him, but it’s ok because it’ll be worth it. It’ll always be worth it! He tries to chant his hopes in his mind, but luck would not have him when the thing (“Villain! Oh God, a villain!”) took hold of his shirt collar and swung him towards a tree trunk. The impact was brutal. Izuku could feel each and every one of his spine pop, but fate decided to favor him, as none of his bones were broken. He will definitely have bruises when he gets back home. If he gets back at all, that is.

Emerald jewels hazily stared at the monster in front of him. Its tall and heavy form, engulfed in a black coat shuffles towards him. The four-year-old was ready to piss himself, scared at what this thing will do to him. Because for one, before he actually ran away, he saw bodies of children on wooden cutting boards (it wasn’t his imagination playing, it was real!), missing children that he knows from the daily newscast. Not to mention he found Hisae-chan’s head.

At that moment, the only thing relaying back on his mind was to run, escape from this very real and terrifying nightmare. He did so, with a price that he regretted so much in his short life. He went with Kacchan, got chased actually, all because the dumb little shit wanted to bully him. Izuku commends him for being a jerk. He was just minding his own business when Kacchan spotted him collecting fossils and decided to give him a tousle or two. When green met with red, Izuku bolted and came into a scene straight from Freddy Krueger's daydream. He was literally about to pull a Kacchan and cuss his way out of there when said boy came tumbling after.

They landed in a pile of heap next to some very disturbing and very dead looking people. When he realized what it was, he screamed with tears in his eyes, he wants his mom, he wants All Might to save him, and he knows for sure Kacchan is screaming too, cause he’s clinging to his shirt and is yelling out for his mommy, and Izuku’s pants feels wet, and Kacchan’s pants is wet, and oh god oh my god he doesn’t know what to do, he just wants to go home!!!

He want’s to go home! He can put up with Kacchan’s shit, but not this! This is the line in the sand where you do not cross until you’re a Hero, and even then he doesn’t want to. He scrambled his way up, dragging the sobbing blonde up to his feet, and began to shake the sanity back into him.

“C’mon Kacchan,” he said, his back facing the carnage and blocking Kacchan’s view. “We need to go!” With that, he begins to desperately tug the little boy in his arms away from the desecrated bodies on the field. He didn't get far though, as his childhood friend suddenly stopped and pulled back harshly. He turned around to demand what was wrong, before Kacchan’s arms clamps onto him and hauled his ass to the side. Izuku doesn’t know what was going on until he heard a crash from where he was.

His eyes hesitated to investigate what it was that nearly pummeled him, but the opportunity was crushed when Kacchan, without a word, harshly lug his form from the monster. He pants and almost tripped on the way to wherever they were going, just AWAY from that terror! The last thing Izuku knew, was that the beast caught up to them, sacrificing himself for his childhood friends sake because he was literally about to get eaten alive, and escaping from the hooded mass, telling Kacchan to run to the police.

What he doesn’t know, is that Kacchan failed to do so. Because despite his head ringing, he was cognizant enough to detect Kacchan, looking very very dead, dangling from one of the hands of the monster. He wants to throw up now; is there a possible way for reality to make a stop button and let him take a breather? With a gurgling laugh from the thing, he guesses not. At that moment, Izuku Midoriya knew he fucked up, and the only way to survive, is to rescue whatever remains of Katsuki and as the said boy had once said, “get the fuck out of dodge!” Which meant fighting, he thinks? Yeah...he’s totally not going to come out of this alive. He’s dead already, by the looks of it.

He’s really prepared to die, he got his notebook ready to jot down his goodbyes, when reality struck him. He’ll never get to see the wonderful blue sky, his no matter how awful classmates, meanie Kacchan, and see his precious mother’s smile ever again. But what would devastate him the most, is Izuku giving up his dream of becoming a hero. Even with the whole world flat out decking him in the gut, saying he can’t become one without a Quirk, that he’s just a useless idiot going after a pipe dream of magically morphing into something he’s not, he’s still willing to do whatever it takes to make it come true. He wants to become a hero. He want’s to prove everyone that he’s capable of becoming so.

His eyes glaze over with determination, as he stares at the mighty beast before him. He’s going to rescue Kacchan’s body, escape and call the police, and live. He will live for his mother, for his dream! A howl rips him out of his thoughts, as Izuku barely strayed from the monster's fist. Green gems calculated plans he will need to distract the thing, possibly knocking it out somehow, and scramble away with Kacchan. He’s not sure if this would work, but desperate times calls for trying not to get killed. All right, he can do this! He just got to believe in himself and-

Another tree was impelled as Izuku was almost split into two if he hadn’t moved away. The wood splintered and shook, softly bending towards its attacker. Izuku glances back at the damage, thinking of how he could use it to his advantage. Just as he was about to aim a rock at the things eye, a blur came from one of the tree and lands on the beast’s head. With a swift movement, its skull was pierced, making it unable to move, before swaying to the ground, landing on its chest. Kacchan was still clasped in the monster's hand, whilst his savior manages to hop away before the villain topples over.

On the tiny hero’s hand holds a massive shiv, made of dilapidated metal and rustic paint covered in blood. Izuku’s emeralds gobble his knight in shining armor, more like dirty rags and unkempt dark hair, as tears surround his eyes. He grimaced at the ghastly sight before realization took over that Kacchan was still inside that fist. He just hopes to god that he’s still alive somehow.

Greens take in violet as they glance back at each other. “T-thank you, I don’t know what I would have done without your help.” His savior huffs.

“Nope, ye’re just in my territory and makin’ a ruckus.” Indigo orbs scrutinize the motionless blonde and made way to cut off the beast’s fingers. As she did, Izuku races to her side, helping her by dragging away the still warm ligaments, then pushes off what’s remaining before lifting Kacchan. His ally hefts the other side of the sunburst haired boy, placing him far from the cooling body, and took note of his form. The homeless tyke eyed the dark leaf forest locks bobbing and fretting on the condition of his friend. The nameless kid rolled their eyes.

“He’s fine, just unconscious.” Emeralds whiplash towards them in confusion.

“But how do you know, Kacchan could be-”

They cut him off. “Because his body's still warm and there’s a pulse.” Purples stare indignantly at Izuku. “So chill.”

The boy nodded gratefully and tries to say his thanks. But before he could utter a word, his vision turns black, the noises are void, as his conscious was engulfed in darkness. With exhaustion taking a toll, his body collapses on the ground, leaving him and Kacchan at the mercy of his savior.

\-------------------------

The girl has no idea at this point. She was doing just fine, picking herbs, and wild vegetables near her hut, when a screech tore through the sky, followed by a loud howl. Oh god, not this again. She thought she already made her mind clear when she chopped off that guy's tail for not leaving her alone. Fuck, she’s gonna have to go back to that disgusting pig, doesn’t she? She sighs. It was bad enough with her failure at hunting this week, not to mention her fishing skills were rudimentary at best.

The girl hefts her sack and produces a jagged blade from the canvas container. Her hand took hold of its rag covered grip, tosses it over her shoulder, and treads to where the noise was. Luckily it wasn't far, otherwise, she would have taken her Ebike with her, and that’s a ‘no-go’, considering it’s nearly finished and could fall apart at any second without those shock absorbers. Ugh, this is why she hates her life. First, finding out her home is trashed and ransacked up to the point where it’s not even livable anymore, then she found out that her ‘sister’ is going to be in another city for another three more months ‘cause her pimp is a dick, and to top it all off, she just have to live with this creep as a next door neighbor. Why in the seven hells is she putting up with this? Oh yeah, it’s because she ain’t got no choice. God, so much for living. Today is the day that she will kill the bastard and be done with it all.

She was close enough by the time the monster is within her sight. With that, she straps her belongings tighter and began climbing the nearest tree. The tyke pulls herself to the last stable branch, before hopping onto another, springing from tree limb to tree limb, until she reaches her destination. The homeless tyke frees her blade from its binds and makes way to the monster’s head, where she ended its pointless life with a stab of her sword-like knife.

She then jumps away from the falling giant, landing close enough to observe the damage she caused it. Lilac eyes contemplate on whether to free the little shit that was moronic enough to get captured by this dumb freak or leave him be and let the other little shit take care of him. She doesn’t care either way, only wanting the ruckus to end before cops start showing up with Child Services again. Damn those retards, she can take care of herself just fine! Sure, she ain’t the epitome of health, but at least she ain’t stick and bones!

Then she made the stupidest decision by cutting away the titanic phalanges wrapped around the blondie, whilst green bunny boy bounce to her and kept talking a mile a minute. She shouldn’t have done that, because the next thing she knows, is that forest eyes passed out. Indigos stared at the children (Both of them dead to the world) knowing that it’s wrong to leave them both here, defenseless and lost. No one knows this forest better than she does. Despite it being a park, it’s large enough where non-residents will easily get lost. Luckily, unlike most of the neighborhood population near this area, she’s been living here for two months now. Alone, with no one to take care of her wounds, to reassure her, to feed her when she gets hungry. No, she has to do everything by herself. It’s that or dying, and she can’t afford to, not with the promise she made with her ‘sister’.

Her choices were made when she stuffs her blade within its holder, and lifts bunny boy and blondie, carrying them to her hut fifteen minutes out from here. It was a long process, hauling those kids puts so much strain on her already small frame. She heaves her way in her home, the boys in tow on her shoulders. She lays them, side by side, on her deer pelts that she’d made three weeks ago, and got started on treating their wounds.

It was a simple procedure, clean the scratches, bandage what’s left, then leave the rest to their bodies. The were no broken bones that she could feel or see of, nor were there major lacerations that needed stitching. If that were to happen then she would have no choice but to dump them to the nearest police station, which is ten miles away from where she lives, and she doesn't have enough strength and patience to do that.

The dark purplette grabs onto a bowl and sifts through the pile of wild cattails she collected three days ago. Hands gently cradle a small shive, cutting and ripping out the shoots until the ‘heart’ is exposed. She slashes the plant into four different parts and places them in a bucket of clean water. Thus the girl cut, rinse and repeat until all of the cattails were finished being processed. She did the same with the fish she miraculously manages to catch last night. With her ingredients prepared, she took out her blackened cauldron and made a reasonable, moralistic, fish and cattail soup. Because, unlike the bastard that she killed, at least she doesn’t make people soup. Children soup to be exact. Her mind wandered off to bliss, unknowing that a certain tantrum king is soon about to be harshly pulled out of his dreamland.

\------------------------

The sky was orange by the time one of the boys woke up. Sunburst colored hair shifted on a pile of red fur, turning and mumbling until he is free from Morpheus's embrace. Blood irises wander about as he took in his surroundings, criticizing each and every detail that came within his sight. Katsuki, at this point, doesn’t know where he is. All he can remember was seeing stupid Deku, getting chased by a villain, then somehow getting captured by the said villain, before passing out from fright. Not that he’s going to admit it out loud, but the retard was scary as fuck!

The blonde swivels his head towards the right, where he found (thank the Lord, the little shit didn’t die) Deku’s sleeping form curled tight enveloped by fur pelts. He sighs in relief. He knows that if Deku died, not only would he have to worry about the brat’s mother blaming him, but also running away from his own old hag from getting his limbs chopped off. He loves his limbs, thank you very much!

Katsuki gently rouses from his sitting position, taking care to not stir Deku, and drapes over the remaining pelt from his body onto his ex-best friend. Then he went over to the opening barricaded by a flimsy door, pushes the revolving wooden board, and steps out. It’s evening by the looks of it. The sky is a fiery burning orange, with splashes of blues and purples near the ground lines.

Crimson orbs then travel to an unsuspecting sight. He was surprised that he was still alive, intact and not on a chopping board with his arms and legs boiling in a vat of blood. But never would he thought he would be happy to actually see a bum, stirring something (he assumes food by the smell of it), mumbling gibberish, and just plain old dirty. Katsuki was about to amble his towards them, when his stomach rumbles, pulling the homeless tyke out of their daydream. That was when purple eyes met his own red filled with curiosity and fear.

Katsuki doesn’t who this person is, even if the beggar is the same age as him. He doesn’t know what quirk they have, what kind of scary things stowed away on their person, and the diseases they might carry. The blondie steps back, intimidated and skittish around the new person. He may be the most powerful out his class, but that doesn’t mean he’s invincible. The person cocks their head to the side, raises their eyebrows, questioning Katsuki silently. They lifted one of their hands and beckons him closer.

“C’mere, I ain’t gonna bite.” They huff. Katuski is contemplating whether or not to abide by their request, but it was his stomach that forces him to follow their request, hoping that they would be willing to share what meager food they have. His steps were timid, like a deer approaching unknown territory. Because, yes, he is the deer, and he doesn’t know if this person is lying and gonna cut him to pieces and make him into people soup. Like that guy...oh god, what’s with him and people soup. He swears after meeting that ‘thing’ he can’t get the gory shit out of his mind. He finally approaches the tyke, nervous about what they were about to do to him. After he got closer, they gestured him to a crude plastic ramen bowl and told him to eat it. His red eyes met purple again, hesitant but hungry enough to consider eating it. They sigh.

“It ain’t poisoned if yer wonderin’ ‘bout it.” they then lifted the object and nudge the bowl closer so he could take hold of it. He’s doubtful that this person is going out of their way to help him when he’s pretty sure they want something out of it. Katsuki knows he’s brave, but he's not reckless as to ignore the danger that’s coming his way. He gulps and swipes the dish given to him, checks the contents before his trembling fingers grasp the plastic fork and begin to ravish his meal. The soup doesn’t taste bad, it’s bland but edible. He didn’t realize he was finished when his utensil picks up nothing but liquid. He grumbles, pouting at his noodleless soup, then glances at the stranger beside him. They stop with their own fork midway to their mouth and stares back at him. They quirk their eyebrow once again.

“Ya done?” They asked. Katsuki nodded and placed the bowl in front of them.

“Yeah.” the person grabs the container and was about to place it in her dish bucket, before asking him if he wants seconds.

“No.” Red orbs scrutinize their person, still wary about the situation he’s in. Then the person ignores him, before getting up and lifted the bucket away from the fire, and wanders away from Katsuki. This is his chance to get away, to move whilst the unknown is distracted. To grab stupid Deku and run.

The stranger turns their head and faces Katsuki. “Oh, and I don’t recommend you going out alone with your unconscious friend.” Katsuki stiffens, startled that the tyke could read his mind. Was that her quirk, could she be a telepath? She swivels her head towards her destination. “You wouldn’t want to meet shitty things tonight.” She pauses and said one of the most soul-chilling sentence he had ever heard in his short four years of his life. “He might have friends out there.”

“Mind reading; is that your quirk?” He questions. There was a hiatus before they turn their head once more.

“No.” Katsuki is confused, cause how the hell did they manage to know what’s on his mind?

“I ain’t needin’ to read what ya have to say what’s in yer head when ya express it thoroughly with yer face.” With that said, she went back to what she was doing, leaving Katsuki alone near the fire pit.

Embers dance towards the sky, hypnotizing the four-year-old, as he strategizes on how to get out of here. He doesn’t trust them, not by any chance at all. They didn’t even tell him their name, for god sakes! Ahh, today just couldn’t get any better, could it? He wants to beat the crap out of the tyke, even if the little shit is nice to him. He sighs, watching the stranger march into their hut, and came back out with a rag in hand.

“Ya should get inside, it’s gonna be cold tonight.” Katsuki feels defiant, hating that he’s here without any information as to how he got to this place, nor does he know anything about his so-called ‘savior’.He’s irritated, he’s still hungry (he’s regretting saying no to seconds), and he wants to go home, where he knows he’s safe and warm, and his old hag and old man is there with him. But most of all, even if he hates to admit it, he’s scared. He doesn’t know where he is, he’s with a stranger, and he and Deku could be made into people soup! For all he knows, they could be working with that villain, and is waiting for him to sleep to finish him and Deku off!

“No, I ain’t be makin’ ya into people soup.” They said.

“How did-”

“Yer face.” They grab his hand and hefts him off towards the hut. “Don’t drag, it’s gonna be freezin’ by the time night sets in.” Blonde eyebrows furled in hate, he doesn’t like being told what to do, especially from shits like them. Katsuki plants his feet to the ground, reluctant to follow their directions. They turn around when they couldn’t move the boy from his position. “What’s the holdup?”

“What’s the holdup?” Katsuki repeated. “The fuck you mean ‘what’s the hold up’, what the fuck is this place, where the fuck are we, and who the fuck are you to fucking order me around you piece of shit!” He growls when their hand was still connected to his wrist. He tries to tug his arm off their hold, but it was gripped tighter. Oh god, he shouldn’t have said that. He could see maddening purples glowing brighter in anger. The clench grows tighter and Katsuki could feel his eyes water. He’s scared. He doesn’t want this, he wants to go home now! They huff, stuffing their emotions into control.

“Unless ya have amnesia, we’re in Musutafu Neighborhood Park. If yer done being an ass, then get inside before ya freeze from hyperthermia.” They pause and begins to tug a crying Katsuki to their hut. Katuski meanwhile tries to ground his sobs but was unsuccessful when he realizes he can’t go home. He can’t be with his parents tonight, he won’t be safe, he won’t be warm, and he’ll be alone with stupid Deku and this shitty stranger for company. Katsuki desperately attempts to brave it, but he just can’t. It all too much for his four years old mind to take a hold of, and for the first time in many years, Katsuki Bakugou, bully, and an egotistical asshat, cries his heart out.

He hiccups and bawls as he was forced into the home of the stranger. The stranger took his shoes off and places his tired body onto the fur matt, where he lays there wailing harder. The purple-eyed tyke shifts him into a comfortable position before they went off and stuff the cauldron inside. They then took off their own clothing attire, and settles beside Katsuki, their back facing unsure on what to do with the crying blondie beside them. The stranger then moves her body towards Katsuki, placing their left hand on his head and pat him, mumbling small nothing’s, and hushing him to sleep. It took twenty minutes for him to settle, unconsciously snuggling closer to the stranger's body, seeking security and safety within the small unknown tykes presence. Katsuki hiccups again, calm enough to ask his burning question.

“Who, hic*, are you?” His red orbs stare into the bright purple depths of their eyes, his arms weaving their way onto the stranger's waist, bringing them closer to his form. The tyke pats him once more, before giving him a small genuine smile.

“Regulus. My name is Regulus.”

“Regurusu,” he replies back, “What a weird name.”

“It’s Regulus.” The stranger elongates the ‘L’,” It doesn’t have an ‘R’ on the ‘lus’ part.”

“Hic*, still weird to me.” At this, he tangles his legs to them. He doesn’t know why, but he feels comfortable enough to do so. And from the looks of it, the stranger doesn’t seem mind.

“I’m named after a star.”

“Who got named after stars these days?” He mumbles.

“Apparently me.”

“Does it have a meaning?” Katsuki got close enough to hide on the stranger's chest. Hypnosis soothingly swaying him to sleep, as his eyes got droopy. A soft voice hushed out above him, stroking his head like how his mom does when he’s upset enough to cry.

“It means Little King.” With that said, Katsuki took a deep breath, remembering the smell of moss, leather, and earth, as his mind took him to dreamland.

 

\------------------

**Author's Note:**

> Holy crap, I’m finally done with the Prologue. I hope you guys re up for the first chapter, cause it’s gonna get interesting from then on. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Hope you like it.


End file.
